


Static

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1449991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fun with static electricity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Static

Title: Static  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU before the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
A/N: This is for [kawaii-necromorph](http://kawaii-necromorph.tumblr.com/)  
Summary: Fun with static electricity.

"Don't you dare, Hermann." Newt held his hands up. "My hair is already frizzy enough. I hate this damn humidity."

Hermann stretched his hand over Newt's head and rubbed the balloon he was holding back and forth on the smaller man's hair.

"Damn it!" Newt swatted the balloon out of Hermann's hand. He got a shock when he brushed against Hermann's skin. "You should have used your sweater vest instead because the wool would generate more static."

"This is far more enjoyable." Hermann smiled. "You look like you stuck your finger in an electrical socket."

"Bite me."

"Later, Newton."


End file.
